Jornada
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Fanfic participante do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton! Universo alternativo, menções futuras de 3&4&5 e 1&2. Trowa desperta de uma semente para um mundo abandonado ao caos. Ele sabe, de algum modo, que as coisas não estão como devem ser, e embarca em uma jornada para descobrir o seu destino e encontrar aliados no caminho.


**Jornada**

_Por: Aryam_

* * *

_Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana TROWA BARTON termina no dia 18 de novembro de 2012._

* * *

**Despertar 1: Harmonia**

E a semente nasceu. O que naquele tempo era um fenômeno. Do galho mais baixo da árvore mais alta que o planeta já vira. Seus ramos alcançavam os céus e suas raízes desciam muitos quilômetros debaixo da terra.

A semente surgiu dentro do fruto, respeitando o seu tempo de crescimento, aguardando pacientemente o seu amadurecimento.

O fruto caiu, por fim, no pé da árvore-mãe. Mesmo estando no galho mais baixo, a queda foi longa e se partiu, deixando a semente para trás e seus pedaços rolando longe para, com alguma sorte, servir de alimento para um animal faminto.

Sentindo-se segura e protegida, a semente tentou germinar. Sua mãe era generosa, dividindo seus nutrientes, ocasionalmente cantando-lhe uma canção sobre tempos mais belos tão suavemente quanto uma brisa de verão. A voz era forte, retumbante, mas gentil e enchia o seu ser de vida.

A semente, então, brotou, sentindo-se acolhida e pronta para encarar o mundo que lhe esperava. Rapidamente, porém, percebeu que nascia embrenhada por entre as raízes da árvore-mãe num lugar muito alto, em cima de um morro onde até as maiores aves evitavam ir. Não tinha muita companhia e, conforme crescia, podia observar o mundo lá embaixo.

Aprendeu as palavras através das canções tristes de sua mãe e começou a se questionar porque se sentia tão só. Percebeu que era uma das poucas plantas que resistira ou quisera crescer, as outras não pareciam ter vontade de ficar grandes e fortes como ficava a cada dia. Por que suas irmãs não falavam com ele?

Calou-se e ouviu. Sua mãe cantava de uma guerra da qual não entendia. De um ciclo que fora desfeito, do tempo que parara, da desunião reinando entre os seres vivos e como a esperança se perdera.

Aquilo tudo não lhe fazia sentido. Nem ao menos conhecia mundo algum além das raízes da imensa árvore.

Apesar de tentar conversar, suas folhinhas se agitando e a voz tentando superar o barulho do vento, seus esforços eram em vão.

Após muitas tentativas, uma águia voando por perto pareceu ouvir os seus apelos e ousou se aproximar, pousando ao seu lado.

"Por que todos são tão quietos?" a plantinha cantarolou a pergunta, do único jeito que sabia se comunicar.

"Porque no mundo em que vivemos não há mais lugar para elas," a águia piou em resposta.

"E pra mim? Há lugar?" perguntou, preocupada.

A águia se aproximou aos pulinhos, virou a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, colocou um olho quase que encostado na folha da planta e perguntou: "Quem é você?"

"Eu sou Trowa," respondeu orgulhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo insegura.

A grande ave deu um salto para trás, de olhos arregalados e bico aberto.

"Você renasceu! Finalmente. Mas... como? Achei que não fosse mais possível depois do..."

"Ele precisa... ressurgir..." a árvore-mãe ressoou com a voz fraca, porém ainda majestosa. "Dei tudo de mim para... dar-lhe vida."

Foi quando a águia olhou ao redor e a plantinha seguiu o olhar. Suas irmãs estavam murchas e definhando. Sua mãe lhe dera tudo o que podia para que pudesse crescer...

"Sim," concordou a águia tristemente. "O que mais precisamos agora é de Harmonia."

Trowa ainda não conseguia compreender o que acontecia, do que falavam. Decidiu que precisava entender. Precisava preencher esse vazio que sentia dentro de si, se afastar da tristeza que as palavras de sua mãe lhe causavam sem saber o porquê.

A águia saltou de asas abertas, girou e voou piando alto, anunciando em seu caminho o nascimento de Harmonia.

* * *

A plantinha tornou-se planta, superando o frio das altitudes.

Sua mãe não lhe explicara mais nada após aquela conversa, apenas continuou com suas cantigas. O que essas músicas diziam lhe parecia estranho e absurdo. O que _dia_ e _noite_ queriam dizer? Como assim o Sol aparecia num período, clareando tudo, e a Lua em outro, escurecendo os céus? Por que então estava sempre nublado e podia ver o reflexo dos dois? Tudo isso parecia longínquo, que não mais existia.

Precisava entender.

Cresceu. E se transformou. Descobriu que seu frágil corpo não era o suficiente para o seu espírito e precisou moldá-lo. Criou hastes que viraram membros, duas folhinhas viraram seus olhos, surgiu uma cabeça e, por fim, um corpo móvel e apropriado desenterrava suas pernas e tentava ficar de pé.

Alongou os braços, espreguiçando-se como se acabasse de acordar. A friagem deixava suas extremidades azuis e já o incomodava. Instintivamente, uma pelagem cobriu sua pele, aquecendo-o. Olhou para as suas mãos e voltou-se para a sua mãe, procurando algum tipo de explicação. Não recebeu nenhuma e compreendeu. Precisava encontrar as respostas sozinho.

Um passo tentativo. Outro passo. Caiu. Ergueu-se. Pausa para se equilibrar. Mais um passo. Levou mais tempo do que esperava para descobrir como a mecânica das suas... pernas funcionava. Apoiando-se no massivo tronco, treinou seus movimentos. Arrastou-se, notando uma pele grossa se formar em seus joelhos e mãos para protegê-lo, engatinhou, levantando-se um pouquinho cada vez até andar.

Quando estava confiante com suas novas habilidades, após muita prática, respirou fundo e se decidiu. Estava na hora de partir e deixar para trás a sombra segura das folhagens de sua mãe. Olho-a uma última vez, sem esperar por nenhuma despedida. Sorriu e ouviu um: "Boa jornada, meu filho".

* * *

Não saberia dizer o quanto demorou. O conceito de tempo era algo que não existia mais, portanto, basta dizer que precisou de passos incontáveis para conseguir chegar ao pé da montanha. Caminhou muito, por vezes acreditando que o mundo lá embaixo nada mais era do que uma descida interminável. Quando chegou, seu corpo já não era mais frágil, seus músculos o ajudavam a ser mais rápido e mais resistente.

Encontrou terreno plano e seus olhos verdes cintilaram de alegria. Parou um momento para contemplar ao seu redor. Algumas árvores aqui e acolá até se adensarem em uma floresta à frente, viu alguns seres vivos dos quais não muito bem conhecia, mas ouvia sons diferentes agora.

Motivado, continuou, adentrando por entre as árvores, muito menores do que sua mãe, sendo sobrecarregado com os estímulos visuais e auditivos. Cores, barulhos, texturas, gostos. De tudo experimentava.

Ouviu algo num tom que o assustou. Soava alto e violento. Escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto e encontrou dois animais pequenos brigando. Esquilos, arranhando-se e mordendo, guinchando de dor e raiva. O rebuliço atraiu um macaco, que caiu de um galho já pronto para agredir os dois.

Trowa escutou os gritos incoerentes, mas nem os próprios animais pareciam saber por que estavam nessa luta. Saltou de seu arbusto e se adiantou, cantando bem suavemente uma melodia, suas palavras transmitiam uma energia que vinha de seu interior, pareceu-lhe algo natural a se fazer. A briga parou de imediato. Os bichos pararam e o observaram, cortados e feridos, mas em completa paz repentina. Muito tranquilamente, viraram-se e cada um tomou o seu rumo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ei," Trowa chamou. Apenas o símio lhe deu atenção, voltando-se apenas pela metade. "O que aconteceu?"

O macaco deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho.

Balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Tinha ainda muito que aprender. Mas alguma coisa já começava a fazer sentido. A alegria da águia em lhe ver, a adaptabilidade de seu corpo, sua empatia com os animais: estava destinado a fazer a diferença.

Seguindo outro som curioso, deparou-se um com um rio e não resistiu em colocar uma mão na água. A sensação foi prazerosa e convidativa. Logo estava inteiro debaixo daquele líquido límpido. Seus pelos caíram e de sua pele cresceram escamas, cobrindo-lhe por inteiro. Nadou seguindo a corrente como se pertencesse àquele habitat.

Uma sensação estranha lhe fez parar. Não saberia qual a distância que percorrera desde quando aprendera a andar (e nadar), mas todo o seu corpo vibrava em resposta a uma energia que lhe chamava. Uma energia que lembrava a sua própria, um impulso guiando o seu caminho. Alcançou a margem e passou por um caminho de pedras. Formou-se uma casca na sola de seus pés e pode continuar pelos pedregulhos e cascalhos.

Suas pernas pareciam saber para onde ir, vencendo a neblina, aproximando-se da fonte da tal energia.

Quando alcançou um descampado, no centro encontrou uma estátua de mármore.

Aproximou-se com cautela, uma vez que as presas na boca aberta e o olhar feroz daquele cão de fu* não eram nada amigáveis. Se por acaso aquele que acreditava ser um guardião o julgasse um espírito ruim...

Notou que ao lado havia um pilar onde achou haver outra estátua anteriormente, os remanescentes tombados no chão indicavam ser igual à outra e mais um filhote. Voltou a sua atenção a que estava inteira, pois esta parecia viva.

Com delicadeza, tocou com as pontas dos dedos na esfera abaixo da pata do cão, era verde e reluzente, entalhada com perfeição em jade. Sorriu. Trowa assistiu a estátua inteira mudar de forma, como sendo esculpida bem na sua frente por uma força invisível, apenas a esfera manteve a sua forma, até aparecer um corpo parecido com o seu, e olhos incrivelmente negros o encararam com intensidade.

**...**

_Continua na próxima Semana do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing..._

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

*Cão de fu ou leão chinês são estátuas guardiãs de espíritos ruins, protetores da lei, e são símbolos do budismo. Geralmente ficam em pares, o macho (que tem a pata sob uma esfera) e a fêmea (que cuida da cria).

* * *

**Fics participantes da Semana Trowa:**

Perfil Aryam McAllyster:

_Jornada (Aryam);_

_He Promissed (CJMarie);_

_Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring);_

_Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken);_

_Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula);_

_Nightmares (Merula);_

_Trowa's Mission (Merula);_

_Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne);_

_Scrooge (Sunhawk)_

Perfil Illy-chan H. Wakai:

_Ciclo de Memórias (Illy-chan)_

Perfil Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes:

_Bath House (Kracken);_

_Conforts (Kracken);_

_Glow (Kracken);_

_In Your Eyes (Trixie);_

_Lost Vows (Trixie);_

_Nocturnal Games Series (Babaca);_

_Pet (Trixie);_

_Rattlesnakes (Trixie);_

_Sweet Dreams (Babaca);_

_Scandal (Aryam);_

_The Best Laid Plans (Caroline);_

_Trust (Babaca)_

**Acompanhe as postagens e divirta-se!**


End file.
